Malivia
'Malivia '(Malivian: Maliwa) is in a tropical region on the southern end of the continent Artania. Aside from the mountains and highlands of the country’s interior (Walkunia), most of the country is low-lying coastal jungle. Eighty percent of Malivia’s population lives in these coastal regions. Malivia is bordered to the north by Darnussia and Hobrazia and to the south across the South Ocean is Selucia. Etymology The name Malivia is derived from the word Maliwa in Bahasa Maliwa the language of the Orang Maliwa the people living in Malivia. History The first dwellers of Malivia were a proto-Dundorfian tribe known as the Svrin that were established in the mountain area of the modern state of Gottbergen. They constituted the first unified Malivian political structure creating an Empire and several trade routes along Artania and Majatra. The Svrim founded the first modern state in the 7th century and it lasted without internal problems through 1000 years. In 1805 the Svrim were split in two culturally different tribes. The Dundorfian Svrim, that were a majority, spoke the Dundorfian language and adopted the Hosian religion, and the Gerajan Svrim, that were a minority with influences from Yishelem in their language, what we know today as Malivian, and that created their own religion based on nature and pagan gods. The Gerajan overthrew the Malivian Svrim Empire and established the Gerajan Republic, based on their beliefs and banned the Dundorfian language and hosian religions. During that years, known as the Dark Era by the Dundorfian Svrim historians, the non Gerajan peoples were repressed and even killed. It is estimated that more than 200.000 were sent to exile or slaughtered during that period. In 1886, with the support of the Duntrekkers, the Dundorfian Svrim, then a minority, overthrew the government and reestablished the former traditions. The Gerajans started a Civil War, known in international history studies as the Trek Wars. It lasted from 1886 to 1899 but the government fell in hands of the Gerajan again. Since that time most of the governments in Malivia inherited and continued the tradition of the Gerajan Republic and oppressed the Dundorfian Malivians. The House of Hundya monarchs had ruled Malivia. The House of Kennedy monarchs had ruled Malivia. Overview Government and Politics The structure of the Free State of Malivias political system is actually rather straight forward with little to no Bureaucracy. Malivia is a Constitutional Republic. It is defined as such for its adherence to the constitution limiting the Head of States power and its strong support for Republican ideals. Malivia is governed by the Head of State (the President of the Free State of Malivia), the Heads of Government (Prime Minister) and the Parliament. The Malivias administrative divisions are divided into regions and Grand Provinces.Malivia is divided into 5 Regions and 1 Grand Provinces for now. The Head of State and ruler of the Malivia. While he is not directly involved in the day to day details of the administration of the state, he does have major discretionary powers and the right to intervene when necessary. Legislative power is held by the Parliament. Every loyal subject of the Republic is by law granted the right to vote and elect representatives to the Parliament. The Parliament has the power to enact legislation and the sole prerogative of amending the Constitution. Constitution All legislation and political actions undertaken in Malivia must respect the Constitution. The Constitution may only be modified or abolished with the support of two-thirds of parliament known as a "super-majority". The Head of State The President of the Free State of Malivia is the Head of State of Malivia. During much of Malivias history, monarchs have both gained and lost control of the duties that originally belonged to the position depending on the government and the nature of public opinion. Wars Malivia has participated *Great Artanian War *Battle of Jan *Malivian-Gaduri War *Darnussian-Hobrazian Border Conflict *Darnussia–Keymon_War *Western Meria Crisis Armed Forces of Malivia Military equipment and strategies-tactics of the Malivian Armed Forces Subdivisions The subdivisions of Malivia are called Regions. They used to be called Wilayah and Provinsi. Geography Malivia is a tropical nation, lying just north of the equator. Its central Region, Walkunia, is dominated by a wide central mountain range, with highlands stretching into the neighboring Wilayah Region Province. Rain forests stretch across the country, thanks to careful management by the federal and local governments, and many rare and endangered species make their home in Malivia's protected forest lands.The highest mountain is the Kirchbergspitz with 3786m. The Kirchbergspitz lies in Gerling. Other mountains are for example the Joffsberg with 2566m or the Rutscherhorn with 1432m.There also many rivers in Malivia. Most rivers start in the region of Gerling with his high mountains or in the northern neigbour states. The by far longest river is the Urlach with nearly 1500km legth. But the Trempe with 500km or the Sölls with 245 are also some other rivers of Malivia.But malivia doesn't only consist of rivers and mountains. For example some cities lie under the sea level. That's a reason why floods occur often in this areas.The geology in Malivia is very different depending on the Region. Especially in the rainforests of the soil is very rich and nutrients and humus. However, there are a lot in the mountains of granite and gneiss. In the south, there are some coal and oil resources, although they are very limited. Also, the already extinct volcanoes have traces of various metals and are now very fruitful. Malivia is bordered to the north by Darnussia and Hobrazia. *Dendars *Greabok Rivers from the mountainous Walkaunar region flow into Darnussia. Biodiversity *Flora *Fauna Economy The Free State of Malivia practices a interventionist economy, with limited state industries in certain sectors. Inflation was high due to the recent economic crisis but due but the steps of the government to rill it in the inflation is back to manageable levels . Unemployment is almost consistently around 10 to 5%, taking an average of the unemployment rate of each Region. Despite the governments skepticism of individualist capitalist ventures ideas, Malivian society is remarkably free in economic matters. Probably because the government understands that certain sectors require individualist capitalist ventures to work properly. The average Malivian citizen works 48 hours per week as per government law, and has 30 days with full pay for each year of effective service per statutory minimum employment leave plus a number of paid public holidays, typically 6-8.The overtime hour limits are: 15 hours in a week. The overtime allowance should not be lower than 125% and not more than 150% of normal hourly rate. Industry and agriculture The Free State of Malivia has a low level of industry, especially in the mainland. Rare Minerals and Steel are Malivias two highest productions. Rare Mineral mining and Steel production dominate mostly due to supporting the defense industry, while Iron and Coal mining are the major industries which too support the defense industry. While there are some smaller manufacturing and light industries Oil drilling remains the most notable industry with a production of 21,880 barrels per day. Agriculture is still one of the highest source of income for Malivia. However, due to restricted land area, the nation keeps strict quotas of production to avoid famine. Production Gross Domestic Product: 657,001,034,732 MCR Major Companies Artanian Continental Demographics According to the 3916 national census, the population of Malivia is 99.8 million, with a population growth at 0.1%. 20% of the population lives in Walkaunar, the nation's most populous province. In 3000 the first post-colonial census gave a total population of 80 million. Malivia's population is expected to grow to around 110 million by 3950 and 200 million by 4000. The Malivian people consists mostly of native Malivian. However, the Gottbergen dynasty has used the power of the state to push the introduction of the King’s native Dundorfian language and Hosian faith. Current demographics reflect this rich tradition of pluralism and multiculturalism, within a religious Gerajan framework of diversity and acceptance. Language The official language of Malivia is Luthorian, a adopted language to replace all languages as to promote unity in the population. Malivian Only: 7.6% Malivian, Dundorfian: 65.3% Malivian, Dundorfian, Luthorian: 11.2% Dundorfian Only: 15.5% Other: 0.4% Ethnicity There are around 10 distinct native ethnic groups in Malivia, and 10 different languages and dialects. Most Malivian are descended from Malivian-speaking peoples whose languages can be traced to Proto-Malivian, which possibly originated in Walkaunar. Another major grouping are the people of mixed parentage of Dundorfians and Malivians, who inhabit western Malivia. The largest ethnic group is the Malivian, who comprise 60% of the population, and are politically and culturally dominant. The Alorians, Hobrazians and Luthorians are the largest minority groups. A sense of Malivian nationhood exists alongside strong regional identities. Social, religious and ethnic tensions have triggered horrendous violence. Dundorfian are an influential ethnic minority comprising 15% of the population. Much of the country's privately owned commerce and wealth is Dundorfian controlled. Dundorfian businesses in Malivia are part of the larger network, a network of overseas Dundorfian businesses operating in the markets of Artania that share common family and cultural ties. This has contributed to considerable resentment, and even anti-Dundorfian violence. In 2117, Hulstrians began arriving the Malivia trying to escape the political chaos that had been created with the collapse of the Hulstrian Empire. Duntrekkers Census of 3916 Population: 99,846,948 Race: (numbers from 3916 Census): Race: (numbers from 3700 Census) * 57.1% (59.8%) Malivians * 20.3% (17.9%) Mixed (Dundorfian/Malivian) * 13.5 (13.3%) Dundorfians * 3.9% (3.8%) Alorians * 2.4% (2.4%) Hobrazians * 2.8% (2.8%) Luthorians The racial makeup of Maliva remains fairly stable. Government policies in the past encouraged Dundorfian immigration (most of these being right-leaning people fleeing from their socialist fatherland) and a high reproductive rate among Dundorfian citizens. As a result, Malivia continues to become slightly more Caucasian in complexion but remains an overwhelmingly ethnic Malivian country. Interracial marriage has also created a booming Dundorfian-Malivian population. Recent population resettlements in other nations has slightly decreased the amount of non-Malivian residents. Religion The 3700 Census noted the continued, albeit slowed, decline of the Geraja faith, as it lost nearly 7 million members in the previous 25 years. Hosianism continued to advance, though the gains for the state church ELCM and the Patriarchal Church were modest. Charismatic Hosianism posted an impressive gain of 75%. Hosians now represent the largest religious faction in Malivia, with over 47 million Malivians claiming that faith. Citing tax and employment discrimination policies, international monitors continue to criticized the country for its treatment of non-Hosians. * Geraja (Hinduism): 37.9% * Evangelical Luthoran Church of Malivia (Evangelical Lutheran Christianity): 28.1% * Aurorian Patriarchal Church (Roman Catholicism): 15.9% * Other Hosian (Charismatic/Pentecostal Christian): 6.8% * None: 7.0% * Other: 4.3% Category:Nations